


You Wanna Be Loved

by ghyx



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghyx/pseuds/ghyx
Summary: request: would you mind writing “Would you mind if I kissed you?” with Jihoon?summary:  You and Block B go to an amusement park together, you say something without thinking, but it’s okay everything seems to work out.





	You Wanna Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request or just talk to me this is my tumblr!

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” You looked up at Jihoon in surprise at the words that just flew out of your mouth without even asking your permission. “I-I’m so sorry.” You stutter out backing away from him. 

You had gone to an amusement park with Jihoon and the rest of Block B, you had been with Jihoon for most of the day because he didn’t want to go on most of the rides. The two of you were waiting for cotton candy while the other boys were on one of the rides and you had just had a great day with Jihoon and he was so handsome and sweet. You were looking up at him and the words just spilled out of your mouth. When you dare to look up at him he’s blushing and smiling.

“I would like it if you did.” He says.

“What?” You look up in surprise, your eyes widening.

“Um, I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me.” Jihoon said with a shy tone to his voice. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Oh…” You trail off unsure of what to say.

“Nevermi-” You take the few steps forward that are separating you and Jihoon, your reach up on your tiptoes and pull him into a kiss. It’s a chaste kiss and then you pull away looking up into his dark brown eyes.

“Was that okay?” You whisper.

“It was amazing.” Jihoon whispers back, you grin and your blush comes back. He leans down and kisses you again.

“Aw, aren’t they cute?” You both pull back and turn at the sound of Kyung’s voice. All of Block B is standing there watching you.

“Leave them alone.” Zico snaps at his best friend, the two begin to bicker, you roll your eyes and turn back to Jihoon.

“Hey, will you do on a real date with me?” He asks, you grin and kiss him again. “Is that a yes?” He asks with a chuckle when you pull back once more.

“That is a million times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give me your thoughts or give me a kudos if you didn't hate this! Thanks :)  
> If like me and you are able please consider buying me a coffee to support my writing!


End file.
